


No Mother of Mine

by Daggerz



Series: Riddles of Riley [1]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daggerz/pseuds/Daggerz
Summary: A young man goes searching for his father, who he hasn't met.  What does he do when his father falls in love with the woman he hates?  He also finds expected love along the way as he tries to fight the shackles from his past.





	1. Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Pomme De Sang from 2009 and have worked on it since. As the site is no longer available, I'm posting here, but I lost about 30-40% of the story. So, there will be variations compared to original to those who have read it. I'd suggest to reread as some points I'll explore more and others less. If anyone has read the original and thinks I've missed or should anything please let me know :)

Leaning back against the wall, the hooded figure sighed after lazily checking his left wrist for the time. A black trench coat fell to half way down his calves. Leather trousers blended into black, heavy boots. Thick buckles on the outside of each boot reflected the light from the nearby street light. He pulled a cigarette to his lips and the flare from the flame highlighted his facial features for a split second as he toked on it. 

Breathing it in deeply, he pushed away from the wall; all grace like flowing water. His movements weren't delicate though, power oozed from him and it clung to him like a second skin. The club, Narcissus in chains, wouldn't open for another couple of hours. In a strange new city he only really knew of one place to pass the time. Too much alcohol was off limits. The activities he had planned for the evening meant no alcohol was the preference, though it didn't affect him much. Lips pulled back in a wide, predatory grin revealing almost perfect white teeth as he allowed his mind to wander for a moment. He'd found the scene lacking lately, and considered that less people were gravitating towards it. Or, perhaps it was just quieter in St Louis. Regardless, he was sure he'd find an individual or group to play with later.

Walking steadily, he followed the winding roads for about 10 minutes until he arrived outside dingy bar. Upon stepping inside he climbed the stairs and scanned the room. All humans. One free pool table, in the back corner.

_Perfect._ He thought as he roughly grabbed a cue and triangle on his way to worn table. Having organised the balls he broke sharply, a loud crack emanating around the room. A few heads turned in surprise at the power they'd heard in the shot. Chuckling quietly to the reactions he continued. Taking his time, practising the shots. In no rush he enjoyed being able to think the shots through and pulling off some fantastic trick shots. The only thing frustrating him was the fact he had to leave his thick coat on. He was hot, despite the cool autumn evening. His clothing wasn't acceptable in somewhere like a pool bar. Unfortunately, he'd mixed up his days and therefore the opening times of his final destination. 

Growing bored, he was relieved the next time he checked the time that it was well his destinations opening time. Replacing the cue, he left taking the steps down 3 at a time in his long strides in a relaxed rush.

The queue for the club was short and he had reached the bouncer within a matter of minutes.

"Riley," his deep resonated through his broad chest, "please tell me you're dressed properly?!" 

"Of course, Paul." He replied, a smirk tugging his enticing lips. 

He undid and shrugged off the trench coat in one smooth motion, revealing his appropriate attire. The black leather pants rose up, skin tight to his waist where it melded in with a form fitting vest. Both had strategically placed rips, showing off his muscle. Riley was on the muscular side of lean, his muscles clearly defined but not heavy on his lean frame.   
A collar was attached to a metal loop hanging from his left thigh, ready to be attached to a willing submissive. Or not so willing, if that was how they liked to play.

Standing at 5 foot 9 he was slightly broad across the shoulders, mostly from the definition of his lean muscle. Through the vest, some tattoo was visible on his upper arms, curving around to his chest. On his left arm was a bright tiger climbing in flowing water. His right was covered in a grey scale dragon that flowed up and over his arm and across onto his chest. A nipple bar was visible through the black leather best, showing the piercing on his left nipple. His face was hard lines and chiselled in a purely masculine way, there was very little that was soft to his appearance. Thick, short but choppy hair a few inches in length covered his head. It fell messily, with a wave that wasn't quite enough to call it curly. 

His hair appeared jet black, and for the most part it was. There was the odd fleck of natural oak brown highlights, that often looked like a trick of the light as they lightened his hair every so slightly. Most humans wouldn't pick up on the brown scattered through the black though. His most attractive feature, and the only one that softened his appearance. A dark, but bright, cobalt blue they captured attention and anyone who looked long enough could easily drown in them. Emotions danced in them, yet something seemed to be missing if you looked at him long enough

He proceeded to enter the club, his lips pulling back in an anticipatory smile as he observed the crowed. Navigating the crowd, ignoring the attention, he smoothly reached the bar and was swiftly served. Vodka with lemonade and a dash of lime; his general lighter drink of choice. Leaning back, he rested his elbows against the bar as he scanned the people. Humans, lycans and the occasional vampire. Sweating and grinding, not caring of their differences in the moment. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, had _he_ been here? Pushing the thought to one side, not being distracted from his current purpose he stretched before stalking towards a group of three obviously submissive humans.   
He'd satisfy his hungers, all of them, with this group he was certain.


	2. 2

Riley stepped out in the cool night air. After a few hours of thorough enjoyment it was time that he headed to his relatively new home. He did hope that he’d see the group of 3 young men again; they were inexperienced and naive, but that added to the attraction. Being only just after 1am, it was fairly early for him to finish for evening. Flagging down a taxi, he hopped in and gave his address.

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Tomorrow lunch time he was meeting the local Ulfric, a man named Richard, for an introduction and do the courtesy’s of requesting to join the pack, etc., etc. He _hated_ the need for formalities and such, but it was the way it was. It wasn’t something that he was overly familiar with either, which made him outwardly nervous. He couldn’t let the nerves show tomorrow. It had been made clear to this Ulfric that Riley was strong and quite powerful, but wouldn’t pose a challenge. In Washington, he’d been the second in the pack since he was 20 a position he’d earned and deserved. It so happened, this position was free in the St Louis pack and he was eyeing it already, even though he’d yet to meet any of the wolves. He didn’t do well submitting to those he felt weaker than he. Having to limit the extent of his abilities would at least in this. A shudder rolled through him with the effort of his control. Being away from those who knew what he was capable of, having to hide his nature, was taking its toll already. At least some hunger had been sated that evening, he mused thoughtfully.

Fumbling with his keys, he unlocked the door and stepped into his hallway. Carelessly his keys landed in a pile of paper work on a small table in the hall as he went to the fridge, reaching for and opening up a chilled beer which is swiftly gulped.

Proceeding through to his bedroom, he grimaced at the state it was in. Clean laundry covered the bed from he’d had to clear the space on his desk to work earlier than afternoon. Making a mental note to tidy up the disarray he went to the adjoining bathroom. He chuckled as he knew he wouldn’t likely clear it up and would continue to probably work around the mess. It was some organised chaos, but it was organised none the less. 

Peeling away the damp leather was a challenge and one he often cursed on occasions he wore it. He didn’t often bother with leathers directly on his skin and this reminded him why! His skin felt a sense of relief as the air swirled around the tacky skin. He stood under the cool shower briefly to wash away the scent of sweat and sex. Grabbing a towel, he roughly dried himself off, before sauntering through naked to his room. 

As he walked passed the full length mirror he couldn’t help but look at himself for a moment. His lightly defined 6 pack was more prominent than it had been several months before. More tattoos were revealed, and he admired them for a moment. A complex piece of tribal adorned his slim hips and worked back until it met at the small of his back. Down one side of his chest was a finely detailed dagger, with a snake coiling around it. Across the right side of his stomach was his most prominent – a wolf, with ice blue eyes sitting patiently in a wood. The dash of vibrant red could be seen through his nipple as the metal glinted from his side light. Smiling self-assuredly he turned, but paused as if suddenly frozen. 

He couldn’t help his gaze that turned back over his shoulder slowly, grimacing as he saw his back. 3 wide, jagged scars ran from the top of his shoulder blades to the small of his back. The tissue was white and heavily knotted in a pure white. Whilst he had a pale complexion, they stood out and couldn’t be missed. Eye’s clouding over and his expression becoming vacant his mind went back to that cursed day when he was 15. The day his entire life had changed and his hatred for her had been sealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking confidently out of the Lunatic Cafe Riley reflected on the meeting with Richard. The introductions overall had gone well. He hadn't submitted in what would have been viewed as weak, but showed the appropriate submission to the Ulfric. He had been cautious of the two guards that had been in the room, his eye's regularly going to them. Whilst not surprised at some form of protection, it wasn't something he was aware would be present for the fairly casual meeting. There hadn't been any feared tension between them and he'd be officially introduced to the pack several nights from them, on the eve of the next full moon.

However, there had been an unexpected topic and curve ball thrown his way. It was also clear it was one that Richard hadn't been happy with. When he'd alerted Riley to the other meet and greet, his annoyance whipped around the room. So much so, that Riley had felt it prickling along his skin. It seemed that a 'polite request', to quote Richard, had been issued by the Master of the City. As wolves were his to animal call, and he'd heard about the fairly strong arrival, he wanted to be formally introduced. His face had gone blank as he'd heard that. He hadn't expected it! He'd also hoped for the first introduction be when he was more prepared. He was still tired after events of recent months, and was sure he'd need his wits about him for meeting this particular vampire. The meet had been scheduled for 2300, so left him about 6 hours until he'd need to leave.

As he walked out of the Lunatic Cafe he heard his name being called by none other than Richard.

"Richard, yes?" Riley kept a blank face, uncertain of the Ulfrics motive for catching up with him.

"I realise you're new to the location, do you actually know where the Circus of the Damned is?" Riley shook his head in a silent response. "I can easily pick you up and take you there if you'd like?" The offer was tentative, cautious. Riley wasn't' sure if it was some kind of test. He shook his head, trying to stop the downward spiral of beginning thoughts.

"That would be great, thanks for the offer. I'd then need to return though, perhaps I could follow instead so as you only need to take me one way?" Richard nodded curtly in agreement, a friendly smile gracing his features. "Is this a formal meeting in terms of appearance?" Riley thought best to check. Whilst he had the likes of a suit or clothing that would be deemed impressive, it wasn't his preferred style. 

"It isn't for posturing or impressing if that is what you mean. Just," he shrugged, "whatever you would normally wear. I'll make you aware of something." Suddenly Richard looked uncomfortable. "a lot of his power is based on lust and sex." Riley saw Richard swallow a hard lump in his throat.

"Okay. Your point being?" Riley had no patience for where he thought this was going. He was all too aware from his research that the man before him wasn't comfortable with homosexuality, or those sorts of tendencies.

"He also has an interest in men, so." Riley cut him off, his temper at his end with the dated attitude that was being insinuated.

"As do I," he snapped, before turning on his heel to leave, "I'll see you around 2215 this evening." He stalked off. 

Once home, he went online briefly to respond a contract offer for 6 months. Now it was waiting for more information about the specifics of the job. He was lucky that as a Database Developer and administrator his skills were in high demand and highly paid. Enough that he tended to do contract work, rather permanent so he could give himself time off at the end of a busy period if needed. There didn't seem to be as much in St Louis, but there were a few opportunities around that had garnered his interest. 

Collapsing on the bed, he fell into an almost immediate, yet troubled sleep. 

Several hours later he rolled around groggily covering his ears from the piercing screech of his alarm. Hitting around the side the table he finally caught the alarm, silencing it. He moved so he lay on his back and took several deep breaths, calming himself from the shock. It wasn't often it woke him up; every time it did it made him jump and hurt his sensitive ears. All wolves had sharp senses, even when in human form, but his were more acute due to his rare makeup. 

Swinging around, he stood up and browsed through his wardrobe, generally unhappy with the selection. He needed to go shopping it appeared. Shrugging he dug out his favourite black jeans and a maroon short sleeved t shirt. The jeans were the formal type, so smart and sat loosely around his legs and low on his hips. The t shirt, however was the opposite and hugged the muscles of his chest and arms. But, it was loose enough that it didn't show the bumpy outline of the mass of mess down his back.


	4. Introductions

The cool breeze swirled around Riley gently as he sat on his bike impatiently.  Richard was late, about 15 minutes so far.  He'd put on his leather trousers as a precaution more than anything, not being sure of the way that he'd end up going into the city. His helmet rested near his handle bars, waiting to be put on.  The helmet and bike matched in a matte black with bright blue bolts on the sides of each.  Shifting, he retrieved his phone to view the time. _22:34 _.  He'd already left a text with the Ulfric, but this time dialled the number and sighed.__

__As the phone was answered, the hissing echo let him immediately know that he was on hands free._ _

__"RIley?"  Richard's distorted voice sounded down the line._ _

__"Yes," trying to hold back the bite he knew was probably in his tone, "are you nearby?  If not, I can see about finding my own way."_ _

__"I'm literally 2 minutes away."_ _

__Good to his word, Riley heard the car before seeing the brown mustang pull up his gravel driveway a couple of minutes later.  
“Sorry, traffic.” Richard muttered as he'd wound down the window down to exchange a brief greeting with the younger werewolf. The wolf garnered Richards interest, immediately thinking power wise he would make a good second in command. But for that, they'd need to get on and he wasn't so sure on that. He sensed power rolling from Riley almost constantly, but it had a strange taste that he couldn't describe. He also knew that he was shielding. He pondered whether the power the new wolf had would be the type to wash away almost anyone. He suspected he was correct. His brown eyes followed Riley and watched him mount the bike with lycanthrope grace. _ _

__Snapping the visor down, Riley nodded his readiness to Richard and he followed closely for the 45 minute journey._ _

__Richard pushed through the heavy door that gave access to the underground of the circus, nodding politely at the 2 were rats on guard duty. Riley's brow furrowed. He knew that wolves were the animal of the Master, why have rat guards? He shrugged, but kept his attention on all that was around him._ _

__Reaching out with his senses, he was aware of the number of Were and vampires nearby. He followed Richard, maintaining being one pace behind and to the right. Stairs. Lots of stairs. They were taken two at a time, in smooth motions. Not too much for him, but it just hadn't been what he expected as he headed further underground and into the heart of the vampire power seat in St Louis._ _

__Richard held back a dark curtain and gestured for Riley to go through. Stepping beyond the curtain, his eyes roamed across the entire room, taking in the details. No guards, but some were nearby. He assumed behind a similar type of 'door' to what he'd just entered through. The room was large, almost like a cavern, were it not for the curtains covering the walls it would have looked cold. His gaze was then drawn to a man sat lazily back against a white, plush leather sofa.  
_ _

Jean-Claude stood silently to greet his guests. Leisurely padding across the thick black carpet. Riley noticed that the vampire's alabaster feet were almost completely covered by the plush material. Black waves fell beyond shoulders and provided a contrast to the white, open collar shirt. A very simple appearance with the shirt being tucked into some black leather trousers.

“Jean-Claude,” Richard nodded stiffly as he approached the Master of City and confirmed that was indeed who Riley was now looking at curiously. 

“It is good to see you again, mon lupe.” Jean-Claude spoke in friendly, yet formal tone. The tension between the two, especially from Richard swirled around the room. Riley had to shake himself to pull away from the emotions starting to surround him.

“This is Riley, the newest addition to the pack.” Richard pointed to Riley and gestured for him to step more forward. 

Riley offered his hand out to Jean-Claude in the very human gesture to shake hands. Amusement glistened in the depths of near black eyes as the hand was politely taken. Riley made low eye contact. Not wanting to be seen to issue a 'challenge'. Power flared between the two as Jean-Claude tested the strength of the wolf. As an instinct reaction, Riley responded with his own. However, it was his wolf that responded. Eye's widened with well hidden surpise. Riley saw it and cursed. Caught off guard almost straight away.

“It is nice to meet you, Riley.” Jean-Claude released Riley's warm hand and a small smile graced his lips.

“And you,” Riley hesitated. From his research he knew this vampire didn't like being called master, but he didn't know if that was to those new to the fold. “I have heard much about you.”

“Have you now?” Piercing eyes moved to the left, scanning Richard. “Let us talk then.”

The three were seated comfortably and spent an hour or so discussing the preternatural situation in the city, the wolves position and the interesting approach they took of the different animal groups working together exceptionally well. 

Standing to leave, Jean-Claude halted the two wolves. 

“Riley, are you free for a bit more time this evening? If Richard has no need of you?” He looked to the Ulfric who unhappily shook his head. 

Riley met the vampires gaze full on, and with no affect. Further peeking Jean-Claude's interest. The power he'd felt when he had tested the young man was strange. Wolf most definitely. But something else and he'd felt the spike of the unintended combination. 

“I can stay a while longer, though I need to leave by 2 am.” 

“You don't have to stay, Riley.” Richard injected, offering an out.

“I know, I'd assume if not now, another time. I'd rather now whilst I'm here in the city. Thank you.” He nodded in courtesy as Richard reluctantly left. Not happy about leaving the new addition alone with a probably hungry vampire.

When they were alone, Jean-Claude settled back against the sofa, lying back. A deceptively relaxed look. With a raised eyebrow, he asked a single question. One Riley had hoped to not be asked and didn't want to answer. The tone, however, left no room for refusing to answer.

“ _What_ are you?”

“I'm a dhampire.” He answer slowly, his gaze going from looking at the floor to the drowning blue eyes.


	5. Nighmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some French in this. The English is in brackets next to it. Apologies for any errors, I don't speak much of the language and relied on Google Translate. Enjoy!

_He felt the instant agony and burn of the silver lash across his back, making him cry out. There was no sound though; his throat too raw. He shook from the strain on his tired muscles as he arched into the restraints. His feet and hands numb from hours of exposure to the pure silver shackles._

Heart pounding and thudding in his ears, his eyes snapped open. He looked rapidly around the room, not focusing on anything. Attempting to recognise his strange surroundings, but failing, his panic level rose to new heights. Shallow, ragged breaths filled the air, the only noise. A, echoing bang made his head snap around, fear widening his already panicking gaze as his teeth pulled back in a show of aggression and a deep growl rumbled on the air. The snarl revealed partially shifted wolf teeth. It would have intimidated most. His attention solely on the intruder and the threat they posed. A fearful, cornered werewolf was a dangerous one. 

Confusion swept across Jean-Claude's face as he scanned the room, but found there to be no danger or anyone else present in the room. He took in the scene before him, trying to get some clarity. Riley was sitting up awkwardly on the bed, eyeing him with caution. Fear lining his pale blue wolf eyes. But terror seemed to be lurking in the scent of the room. The bedding was askew; half was on the floor where it had been thrown off in the panic, the rest in tatters. Riley looked ready to fight or fly, but he still couldn’t fathom why. 

“Riley,” Jean-Claude began as he took a step forward. He immediately halted at the aggressive growl. Slowly he raised his hands, opening them out to his sides in a show of meaning no harm. He watched and waiting until the intensity of the gaze decreased slightly and very slowly moved forward. Rather than walking, he shuffled so the moves were smaller and less obvious. 

He shook his head, trying to shake the red haze of fear from his mind and vision. Someone was approaching him and he edged back, trying to increase the closing distance. He hand went back and was greeted by empty space, leading him to fall back. With instinct, rather than he reflex he rolled and crouched, back to the wall. He knew the person in front of him, recognised and even trusted him. Who was it? He clawed his hands down his face in frustration he tried to recall. _Jean-Claude._ Vampire, Master of the City. His breathing slowed slightly and his fear gave way to overwhelming grief and pain. He bit back a sob. In a sudden change of emotion he broke. Something in him snapped.

The emotional hurricane that Riley was suffering swirled around the room and almost drowned Jean-Claude. The level of what he could feel surprised him, were animals or vampires weren’t able to give of the current level of emotion. He quietly moved to the young man, sympathy tugging at him. Riley had pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around and cradled his head against his knees, rocking forward and backwards in a tic-toc motion. Only 10 minutes earlier Jean-Claude had been sat his office in the circus completing invoices and paper work when power had suddenly struck out. Uncontrolled, wild and _cold_. He had known immediately who it was, recognising the unique taste of the power. 

Riley had been in the city around 6 months and had been spending more time with Jean-Claude and in the vampire circle. He had proven to be analytical and quick to pick up things so had been working with Jean-Claude on politics and business. His technical knowledge had been especially helpful, though the vampire was unsure of his speciality or the other work that the wolf did. With the extra time spent earlier that evening fatigue had over taken him and he’d fallen asleep. It had been that sleep which had disturbed him. But, that was normal. When he slept his demons came out to play with him unable to censor or direct his thoughts.

He jumped from being startled as he felt a tentative arm around his shuddering shoulders. He glanced to his left through blood shot eyes to see Jean-Claude sat beside him. Whilst not unfolding his tense position, he leaned into the strength of the master vampire. He could sense the questions, but hoped they wouldn’t come. 

Jean-Claude spoke in calming, smooth French to try to ease Riley and was glad as he felt some of the tension slowly easing and the air thinned.  
“Shh, ça va. Rien ne peut vous blesser ici, vous êtes en sécurité. Qu'est-ce qui vous cause un tel problème, mon loup? Personne ne vous fera mal.” (Shh, it’s fine. Nothing can hurt you here, you are safe. What is causing you such a problem, my wolf? No one will hurt you.) The words flowed over Riley like a soothing balm and he unfurled, so that his legs stretched out and he rested against the vampire slightly more. He found the need to be honest and that he might reveal more than he would have expected. 

“Non,” he shook his head and pulled away slightly. “Ce ne sera jamais correct! Ce sont des cauchemars.” (It'll never be ok! It is nightmares.) He met Jean-Claude’s concerned gaze and smiled sadly. 

“You speak French?” He enquired as the only response to the rather cryptic statement.

“Fluently,” he shrugged. “I also speak German, Italian and Latin.” He stood stiffly, following Jean-Claude to sit on the edge of the dishevelled bed. 

“No one else may be hurting me, but I can’t stop hurting myself. The nightmares are of things that have happened to me. I still...struggle,” he admitted.

“What was it? I need to know.”

“Is that an order?” Defiance lined the deepening tone. 

“Not for now, but it sounds and feels,” his eyes showed the question he didn’t ask, “as if you should. There are those who care for you and your wellbeing. This is part of that.” Honesty rang from Jean-Claude and he made sure that it was clear. It had been obvious that Riley had some issues with trust, but seemed to have been getting more comfortable over the last month or so. 

They both turned to the door; their sharp hearing picking up on the determined footsteps heading towards the room.

“Who?”

“Asher,” he stated simply as the was opened by the golden haired vampire. 

Asher looked at the two men sat, rather closely together, on the edge of the bed. Unable to prevent the thought and unwanted images of what may have been going on, especially seeing the state of the bedding, he kept his face blank. His ears tuned to the heavy thudding of Riley’s heart, much faster than usual. Fast enough to cause alarm.

“Is everything alright?” He asked quietly, the question for either of them.

“Yes, no problems, mon ami. Our friend here is getting himself rather worked up over nothing much.” Asher detected no lie in the words, but knew new was missing something.

“French,” Riley muttered, “Jean-Claude has trying to talk to me, and teach me French. I was failing quite badly at the conversation.” A smile graced his lips that was all for Asher as he made eye contact. 

Frowning slightly, Asher didn’t want to question. He’d come to the room with one purpose and had been surprised when he had sensed the presence of his long-time friend and previous lover.

“I wondered, Riley,” he hesitated. Suddenly not sure of himself. The two had spent increasing time together, often flirted and had more that the occasional ‘accidental’ touch. He had been hoping for some further time tonight and to attempt to gage more about Riley’s feeling. Not certain if he was seeing too much into what he felt. He was sure that the feeling was returned. He’d often noticed how Riley’s heart rate seemed to increase slightly when he registered Asher arrival to a room, the slight under current of arousal in his scent. But, he had never made a move. Or discussed his sexuality. He’d heard through the were animal chain that Riley was gay or bisexual, but he wasn’t certain.

“Wondered what, Asher?” Riley prompted, standing up and taking a few steps to where Asher stood. 

“Would you like go out for a drink this evening?” Whilst Asher couldn’t really, it would take them out the circus. Riley smiled and for the first time evening, it reached his eyes. 

“Yes, definitely.”

“I’ll meet you at the entrance in half an hour?” Riley nodded his eager confirmation before Asher left the room. He turned and met a concerning, yet disapproving gaze.

“What?” He asked as he met the gaze.

“Is going out drinking a good idea with what has happened?” Jean-Claude arched an eyebrow as he kept a mostly neutral tone.

“Yes. It’s a perfect idea. Alcohol takes it away, it makes me forget.” With that Riley span on his heel and left the room.


	6. First Moves

Riley sighed with an element of frustration as he looked at the few clothes he had in a drawer at the circus. As he'd increasingly spent more time there, especially in the last 3 months, Jean-Claude had set up a room for him. However, out of sheer laziness, Riley hadn't really set much up in the way of personal belongings. Most of the room was occupied by work related items; laptop, paper work, books and stationary. Currently, it was messy from the damage caused earlier to the bedding, but Jean-Claude had told him that it would be sorted and he need not worry. 

He settled for a v-neck red t-shirt and black loose fitting jeans. The t-shirt pulled tightly across his shoulders and emphasised the, usually hidden, physical power that he had. From the side, it also showed the outline of his pecs; he hoped that Asher would appreciate the view. A smirk tugged his lips at the thought, though the stress from earlier was still clear in his face. His eyes' were blood shot and lightly shadowed underneath. Water splashed across his skin, but didn't seem to help. He sighed again as he turned on his heel to leave and meet Asher at the entrance. 

He paused for a moment, because he had no choice. Leaning against the door frame he took in the beauty of the man stood waiting him for him casually. The vampire seemed to take his breath away and make his heart race. He'd spent a while trying to resist the attraction. _Trying_ was the important word, as he failed. He was aware that Asher knew he was being watched, he noticed a slight role of tension shimmy up the fine body. He was wearing casual light brown chinos and a darker brown shirt. His hair was free falling around his shoulders as he turned his head towards his observer.   
Glacier blue met cobalt as Asher smiled wide enough to show a hint of fangs. Riley in turn smiled, a hint of red colouring his cheeks. 

"Where shall we go then, Asher? I assume you have a place in mind." Happiness creeping into his voice as he spoke, anticipation of time together away from the circus.

"I certainly do." He bowed at the waist, gesturing for Riley to lead the way out of the building.

Asher hung back a step or two, but kept pace with the werewolf's swift step. His eye's drawn to the clear strength emanating from Riley and it was impossible to not enjoy the view of his firm backside. His jeans seemed to cling to it perfectly. Riley was heading in the general direction that Asher had instructed, but was near getting lost as he reached an unfamiliar part of the city. Abruptly he stopped and turned to face behind him. Asher, only partly paying attention, walked straight into Riley. 

Riley staggered back slightly and chuckled, though he scowled playfully at the vampire. 

"Not paying attention to where you were going, Asher?" His tone was curious. He noticed the slightly fire burning in Ashers eyes, and was sure it was from staring too much at himself.

"Something like that. A distraction of sorts." He stated, keeping his expression straight as he met Riley's penetrating gaze. Whilst his face was plain. almost emotionless, his eyes gave away the desire that was burning beneath the controlled surface. "This way."

He sank back into the soft leather of the large two seat sofa. sighing as he did so and allowing more of the fading tension to ooze from his aching muscles. He crossed one leg, that his ankle rested on the opposite knee as he eyes followed Asher. Asher had gone to the bar to get him a drink, in this case a cider. It also appeared a small glass of red wine for his own consumption; though he'd only be able to take a few sips from it. A predatory grin formed on his lips briefly, before his thoughts got carried away. 

Recently, he'd only be interested in the physical pleasure and the needs it satisfied. After his one experience of a long term, committed relationship he had avoided pursuing another. That avoidance had been pleasurably, and comfortably, avoided until he met the golden haired master who was now smoothly weaving his way through the crowd. Heads had turned in awe at the beauty he was showing, but Asher paid them no attention as he eyes were locked with Riley's. But this one vampire, one damn man made him want more. He'd been fighting his feelings, both physical and emotional for months as an internal debate raged.

Asher noticed some tension still riding Riley and saw his expression tighten briefly as he headed back to the table. Had Riley picked up on the underlying reason behind the invite? It had been years since Asher had got involved with somebody from the start. Never mind trying to seduce a young, fit werewolf who's sexuality he was unsure of.   
As Asher approached the table Riley shuffled further into the corner and gestured at the space next to him, so that Asher sat gracefully next to him rather than opposite. 

"Thanks," he smiled as he acknowledged the drink Asher passed to him. They sat in a comfortable silence, both enjoying the company and being away from the prying eyes at the circus. Riley tapped his fingers on the cool glass in his hand as a way to distract the nerves that he felt. He was all too aware of how close Asher was, how his scent seemed to consume him. He was certain if he started this, there would be no fling, it would be more than that. Placing his glass down, he twisted just slightly so that he was tilting in towards Asher. The vampire glanced to his side as he felt warm fingers resting on his knee suddenly. The touch seemed to send an electric shock through him.

Riley closed the distance between them as he pressed his lips to Asher's slowly in a gentle kiss. He'd prepared himself for Asher to pull away, but that didn't happen. Asher returned the kiss, which quickly deepened. A pale hand ran through dark messy hand, as Riley wrapped his own arm around Asher's free shoulder. Pulling back, his eyes heavy with list, Riley smiled widely.

"I didn't think you'd do that." Asher said breathlessly, amazed at how the kiss had affected him. His toes had even curled from how deeply he felt it!

"I've wanted to for," pausing and licking his lips, "quite a long time."


	7. A mixed morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has been a while since the last update to this. Ill be back to more regular updates now

*Earlier in the evening*

Jean-Claude found himself left in Riley’s room, bemused. Replaying the events of the evening to try and see if he could gather some missing pieces for it to make sense. He could smell the fear in the room from almost an hour before. Riley hadn’t just been scared; he’d been petrified. Seemingly at the point of fight or flight to the point that Riley had failed to himself. 

The room was a mess, some things damaged, but he wasn’t overly concerned. It was easy enough to clear up. He was concerned what had suddenly sent the young, usually confident though guarded, werewolf into such a state. Almost some delusional state. Some severe trauma obviously, more that just the ‘nightmare’ Riley had proclaimed. A nightmare of the past perhaps he considered? That he could relate to and would push the matter with the werewolf another time. He was extremely fond of Riley, the fact that he was strong and now second in command in the wolf pack were added bonuses. Those bonuses were also convenient for the general stability of the wolves as his animal to call.

He stood slowly, as if he’d been aching. Stretching he reached for paper work that had somehow been knocked from some workspace earlier in the evening. He loosely ruffled the papers into some form of neat pile before adding more to it. He hadn’t intended to read or look at any of the documents, but some words drew him eye. It wasn’t something he could help. 

The paper fell from his hand. The sound of it landing on the carpet resonated to his sensitive ears as shock and disbelief overcame him. Staggering, he found himself leaning against the desk chair to stop from falling. Legs suddenly numb, he stepped to the bed. Collapsing onto the edge he re -read several lines on the piece of a5 paper. Unable to take it in or process it, he stared blankly at the ink on the page.

**

Riley stretched as he stood up and offered his hand to Asher, not that it was needed by the vampire. A smile twisted his lips up slightly in a rare full smile from Asher as he placed his hand in Riley’s and took the assistance standing.

“Back to the circus?” Asher asked, his pitch lowering slightly and a slight glow to his pale eyes. Clearly a dark invitation of temptation and exploration.

Riley considered the question. He was drained from earlier, but a type of high from tasting Asher. It had been a long time since he’d indulged certain hungers and tonight he’d accidently sampled some.  
A predatory smirk twisted Riley’s tempting lips. “With pleasure.”

“Shall we race back?” Asher enquired playfully as thought of a discussion they’d had a few months ago. “I can wait for you in the car park.” Humour lined his voice.  
“You’re on. But it won’t be you doing the waiting.”

A short time later, Asher’s feet touched the ground softly as Riley appeared sprinting around the corner into the car park at the Circus.

“You won. But, only just.” Riley congratulated as he took a few deep breaths. Even a lycanthrope had a limit to how far they can sprint, rather than just run. “I had to deal with human traffic.” His eye’s glittered in the light as he reached out to Asher, taking his hand.

They strolled into the circus and swept through the thick curtain to the living room. They greeted by a poised Jean-Claude stretched out on the sofa with his eyes closed. Apparently, relaxed. However, the air was filled with a thick tension and it was all emanating from the master of the city. Jean-Claude sat up slowly, his eyes snapping open and immediately capturing Riley’s. 

“I’d like to speak with you, Riley.” The tone was pleasant, the words were gently, yet there underlying meaning. It was a rare order, given politely. Riley wouldn’t dare not, but was baffled. He glanced at Asher and shrugged nonchalantly as he stepped away. Asher’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he watched Riley follow Jean-Claude further into the circus.

Jean-Claude didn’t say anything as he headed to his bed chamber, he was well aware of Riley following mere paces behind him. Upon entering the chamber, he sat on the edge of his bed, standing out in contrast to the black of the silk sheets. He gestured for Riley to sit one of the leather chairs to the side.

Riley tried to keep his calm; nerves were beginning to eat at him from Jean-Claude’s demeanour. 

An awkward cloud descended and sat in the room as Riley frowned looking to the vampire to the being the conversation. After several minutes and of him shifting tensly, Riley broke the painful silence.

“What is it, Jean-Claude?” Such a range of emotions were flowing from Jean-Claude, Riley could barely discern it.

Jean-Claude twisted a piece of paper between his long fingers. He stopped, staring at it for a moment before leaning across smoothly and handing it to Riley.  
"Can you explain this?" Riley took a brief look at the paper and cursed eloquently in several languages.

When he looked up, the mask of the master was gone and instead eyes swirling with emotion met his.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley stood abruptly from the chair and began pacing with agitation. He’d dropped the paper so that he didn’t screw up the only copy of his birth certificate. He knew exactly what Jean-Claude was referring to. It was for the entries on the small piece of paper. 

_Father: Jean-Claude Occupation: Master of a City (vampire)_

He halted, several feet from Jean-Claude who had since stretched back on the bed as he observed the erratic behaviour. Taking a few more steps forward, Riley rested against the bed post and sighed heavily. The air around him seemed to be electrically charged from the emotions he felt. Anger. Confusion. Relief. Dread. Fear. His eyes slowly swept up over Jean-Claude’s form before meeting those drowning eyes yet again. Silence. Jean-Claude didn’t say anything. On a rare occasion not sure what to say or how to diffuse the tension rippling around the room. 

“I’m sorry.” Riley uttered, voice shaking. “I…you weren’t meant to. This wasn’t how you were meant to find out.” He stuttered out as he maintained eye contact. Jean-Claude’s guard was up, but Riley could sense the hurt and bafflement. “I was going to tell you, at some point. But I didn’t know how.” He shrugged painfully as he tried to search for words.

“You knew when you came here?” Jean-Claude tried to keep his voice steady, but the shake was impossible to miss. A silent nod was his only response.   
“You look shocked.” There was a hint of anger now as Riley’s eyes flashed pale blue. Moving with his inhuman speed, Jean-Claude was suddenly kneeling before Riley, their eyes level. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Until I saw this I had no idea that I had a son!” He exclaimed, unable to maintain to his usually calm exterior. 

“You didn’t know.” Riley whispered, a look realisation dawning on his face as it softened. But it was a statement not a question. “She never told you? Never told you that she was pregnant?” As he said ‘she’ such hate was in that word, it was hard to believe unless heard. 

Fairly certain who ‘she’ was, but wanting to confirm “Anita?”

“Yes,” he hissed through clenched teeth as his grip on the bed post tightened to the point of hearing the wood groan under the force. Pushing away, he ran his hands down his exposed fore arms, the skin going red immediately from the pressure. Jean-Claude stood up and gently took Rileys’ hands in his own to stop him hurting himself. Hearing about Anita bought mixed reactions to Jean-Claude. The shock and anger at such a thing being hidden from him, but under that was a pang of pain from an old love. 

“I _never_ knew, Riley. I would not have been excluded from your life, I would have made sure I was involved as you grew up. I’d have been there.” Only honesty. “You must have hated me when you were growing up,” he trailed off.

Riley thought for a few moments. “At points. I wondered why you weren’t there, what I had done wrong. But as I got older, I noticed she didn’t want to tell me anything. Until I got my hands on my birth certificate I didn’t know your name. All I knew was that you were a vampire and had wanted me to grow up in that world. For you to see how powerful I could be. She wanted me to have a ‘normal’ life, away from the “dark underworld” she used to live in.” Riley shook his head. “That’s what I was told, that’s what I knew.”

“How come you haven’t said anything?” 

“I came here to try to confront you, find out where you hadn’t been all of my life. Why you didn’t protect me from what was happening. But, I met you and immediately how you were…it wasn’t what I expected. I long ago gave up believing what Anita told me, but with you I had no idea. I decided to try to get to know you. I found that I liked it, got on with you. Then it became how do I say. And well, now we’re here after you saw the document.” He averted his gaze as he spoke as he’d seen the pain the accusation caused.

A heavy silence descended upon the room as Riley staggered back to the arm chair. 

“I would have been there, had I known.”

Riley nodded heavily. “I know.”

“What of Anita?” Jean-Claude asked, the question innocent in its intent. Anger flared around the room and Riley’s flashed dangerously.

“I don’t know where she is. I have no desire to. I left when I was 15. I hate her. Please, don’t ask me about her.” Riley’s words were filled with venom and anger. But more than that, Jean-Claude sensed some hidden pain, agony that he couldn’t place his finger on. The way emotions clung to Riley did raise questions about his abilities. But that was thought for another night as the vampire stood up.

“Very well. I would however, like to hope, we could build some form of relationship going forward?” He asked quietly, awaiting the response and to see if he’d be rejected by the son he only recently found about.

Riley sighed.


End file.
